


Sleeping Beauty

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [37]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Will was always one to rise with the sun, but one morning when he does not wake up things are direr than Nico realized.





	Sleeping Beauty

Nico lay on the bed inside of the infirmary, as the son’s and daughter’s of apollo ran in and out of the building.

“Is something going on?” Nico asked calling out to one of them.

“No, everything is fine. Don’t worry.” They said before running out of the room again. Nico got off the bed, stumbling slightly as he started to walk out onto the campgrounds. Everything was normal, well as normal as it could be at Camp Half-blood. The only ones who seemed to be in a state of 

Panic were the children of Apollo. Nico started to walk over to their cabin. He went inside to search for Will, dodging and moving between them as he went. Then on Will’s bed was him sleeping and his siblings were surrounding him.

“What is going on here?” Nico asked approaching Will’s bed.

“Nico? What are you doing in here?” Rebecca asked.

“I came because you guys were acting weird and that Will did not show up to where we agreed to meet at today,” Nico said. “So what wrong with him?”

“He not waking up at all,” Rebecca told him. “As kids of Apollo, we wake up with the sun rises and we go to sleep shortly after the sun sets. Will is usually the first of us to be awake but we thought it was just because he was tired but no matter what we do, he won’t wake up.” Rebecca said. 

“Can you give me a chance to try something,” Nico asked

“What, Why, if we could not get him to wake up, how can you get him to wake up?!” Ryan yelled.

“Ryan! Nico is one of will closest friends. If he wants to give it a try and see if he wakes up, then I say let him.” Rebecca said.

“Thanks, Rebecca. Can you guys leave the room for me to do it?” Nico asked, Rebecca, nodded before ushering her sibling out of the cabin. Nico looked over where Will lay and took a seat by his side, then took his and into his own. 

“I hope this works,” Nico said summoning some of his dark energy and started to push some of it into Will. Will suddenly jumped up pulling his hand away from Nico.

“Wah...Nico? What are you doing here?” Will asked.

“Waking you up, apparently, sleeping beauty,”Nico said.

“Wait so you kissed me?” Will asked.

“No!” Nico said turning away from Will his cheeks burning a bright red.

“That a shame.” Will said grabbing Nico’s shoulder and made him face Will. Nico stared at Will before Will pecked him on the lips. “Thanks, Death Boy.”


End file.
